


SouRin #1

by brainblurbs



Category: Free!
Genre: Accident, Accidental wetting, Comfort, Desperation, M/M, Omorashi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-06-01
Packaged: 2018-04-02 08:57:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4054141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brainblurbs/pseuds/brainblurbs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I used a prompt from <a href="http://otpeeprompts.tumblr.com/post/103993262768/imagine-your-otp-is-in-bed-together-person-a">otpeeprompts</a> to write this one.</p><p>Prompt: Imagine your OTP is in bed together. Person A wakes up needing the bathroom badly but thinks they see the monster that lived under their bed during their childhood. They want to wake Person B to protect them but don’t want to look childish and psychotic for being afraid of a monster. But if they stay in bed they’ll wet it, and if they walk to the bathroom they risk the consequences of the monster being real. The writer gets to decide which option they take.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Rin bit his lip as he lied curled up at Sousuke’s side. Sousuke was still asleep, unaware of Rin’s current predicament, much to the redhead’s relief, but that wasn’t quite the relief he needed.

It was late and only light illuminating the room came from the streetlights outside. As Rin had reached over to turn on the light, a frightening sight caught his eyes. In the shadows he was sure he’d seen it, the giant rabbit that had tormented him as a child.

Logically, he knew the rabbit was a figment of his imagination, a product of watching a film called Donnie Darko at Sousuke’s insistence when they were children, but the rabbit had never left his mind and continued to strike fear into him.

He inhaled shakily and squeezed his eyes shut as his thighs trembled. His bladder was painfully full, the cause of him being awake in be middle of the night, but he couldn’t bring himself to get up and relieve himself. He was painfully desperate and wanted to wake Sousuke up, knowing just talking to his lover would help soothe his frazzled nerves, but he knew waking Sousuke up ran the risk of being mercilessly teased.

Rin whimpered and pressed his thighs together, face flushed as he panted quietly. As he lied in bed, he tried to convince himself that nothing was out there, that nothing would hop out and get him, but it didn’t slow his pounding heart any.

As a car sped down the street, it bathed the room in a pale yellow light and Rin jerked as he thought he saw the rabbit once more. A spasm went through him and he whimpered as be crushed his thighs together, his hand buried in his crotch.

Rin bit his lip and whined as he shifted restlessly. He knew if he didn’t get up soon that he’d be dealing with a wet bed and an annoying Sousuke. The thought of the other finding out he peed the bed was beyond mortifying and Rin tried to work up the courage to get up as he continued squirming about.

“Rin, what the hell is wrong with you?”

Rin stilled, his eyes wide as a familiar voice reached his ears.

“What do you mean?” He asked softly.

Sousuke grunted as he sat up and rubbed his hands over his eyes. “You keep moving around. I’m trying to sleep, jeez.”

Rin bit his lip and squeezed himself a bit tighter. “I’m sorry,” he apologized.

Hearing the strain in Rin’s voice, Sousuke turned on his side to face his lover. His eyes roved over Rin’s face for a few moments before he kissed him.

“What’s wrong?” Sousuke asked. “Please, talk to me.”

Rin weighed his options for a moment before looking into Sousuke’s eyes. “Don’t make fun of me.”

“Ok,” Sousuke agreed. “Just tell me what’s wrong.”

Rin sighed heavily. “Remember when we were kids and you made me watch that Donnie Darko movie with the creepy rabbit?”

Sousuke chuckled. “Oh yeah. You were scared of that thing for weeks.”

Rin flushed deeply. “Shut up!” He hissed. “I’m still scared of that thing because of you and now I have to piss and I keep seeing that thing around the room!”

Sousuke blinked before softening and wrapping an arm around Rin. “Is that why you keep flopping around so much? You’re scared to get up and you have to…you know?”

Rin turned red and his eyes filled with tears. “Yes,” he whimpered.

Sousuke sighed heavily and reached over to turn on the light on his bedside table. “You’re so troublesome,” he said gently as he stood up. “Come on. I’ll walk you to the bathroom.”

Despite the bathroom being a few short steps away in the bedroom, Rin knew having Sousuke walk with him would calm him.

Rin wiggled out of the sheets and stood, still grasping himself under his pajama bottoms. He saw Sousuke’s eyes flick downward, but was thankful when Sousuke wordlessly took his hand to lead him to the bathroom.

Rin took short, shuffling steps and whimpered each time he lifted his feet. He tried not to think of how his water was insistently pushing downward, begging to escape. He squeezed Sousuke’s hand and rested his head against his arm, feeling a bit like a child being led to the bathroom, but he kept his thoughts to himself as Sousuke turned the light on in the bathroom.

Rin jumped as the light came on, thinking he’d seen the rabbit in the dissipating darkness. The momentary surprise caused him to lose control and a long spurt of urine escaped him.

“Ah! Oh no!” Rin cried as a loud hissing noise filled his ears.

He gasped and groaned as he quickly turned to the toilet, leaking uncontrollable as he quickly pulled down his pants to free his spraying length, but by then his pants were soaked and he’d left a considerable mess on the floor.

By the time he finished, Rin was in tears, trembling as he stared down at the toilet and afraid to look at Sousuke, unaware of the way his boyfriend was staring.

Sousuke swallowed thickly and bit back the arousal he felt at Rin’s momentary loss of control. He knew comforting his lover came first at a time like this.

Sousuke quietly entered the bathroom and wrapped his arms around Rin’s waist. He kissed the redhead’s cheek and gave him a squeeze.

“Rin, it’s alright. It was just an accident. They happen,” he soothed. “Let’s get you out of these wet clothes. You can have a quick shower and then we’ll get you back in bed.”

Rin sniffled and wiped his eyes before he turned around to bury his face in Sousuke’s neck, embarrassed. He sobbed heavily for a few moments before he allowed Sousuke to help him get undressed and cleaned up.

When they were back in bed, Rin managed a smile as he thought of how kind and loving Sousuke could be while Sousuke berated himself for feeling even the slightest bit aroused when Rin had been so embarrassed.

“Thank you,” Rin whispered. “For everything just now. I really appreciate it.”

Sousuke kissed Rin’s forehead. “I’m your boyfriend. It’s part of my job.”

Rin scooted close and smiled softly as he slowly drifted off while Sousuke lied awake, troubled by his thoughts.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to add a second chapter just because I liked how this was going.

It had been a week since Rin had wet himself in front of Sousuke and he was still embarrassed. 

Rin did his best to avoid Sousuke and anytime his lover tried to speak to him, Rin found an excuse and made himself scarce. Rin waited until Sousuke was asleep at night to join him in bed and woke before him to avoid speaking. While Sousuke had been perfectly kind to him after his accident, going as far as to help him clean up, it didn’t make Rin any less embarrassed. 

Rin thought he’d been doing a good job of avoiding Sousuke until he crept into bed one night and shut his eyes, thinking Sousuke was asleep. When a weight suddenly settled over him, Rin’s eyes snapped open and he scrambled a bit.

The light on his bedside table was switched on and Rin frowned deeply his eyes met Sousuke’s. 

“Sousuke, what the hell are you doing?” Rin spat. “Get off of me!”

“Hmph. So, you can speak. I was beginning to wonder.”

Rin opened his mouth, then shrunk and looked away, embarrassed. 

Sousuke sighed and rolled off of Rin to sit up. “Look, I don’t know what’s wrong, but if I did something, I need you to tell me. I can’t fix anything unless you tell me.”

Rin immediately felt guilty and reached out to place his hand on Sousuke’s shoulder.

“You didn’t do anything wrong,” he said softly. “I’ve just been…going through some things.”

“Some things you can’t tell me about?” Sousuke asked. “You know you don’t have to keep things from me. I care for you Rin. I love you.”

Rin felt his eyes well with tears and he nodded. “I know you love me. I love you too. It’s just…I’ve been…this is so hard to talk about. I don’t how to talk about this to you. I can barely stand to think about it.”

“Just go slowly,” Sousuke said as he wrapped his arms around Rin’s waist to pull the redhead into his lap. “Just talk. I won’t interrupt you.”

Rin settled into the warmth of Sousuke’s chest and wiped his eyes with the back of his hand. He took several deep breaths in an attempt to calm himself and only when he felt he wouldn’t burst into tears did Rin speak. 

“I just keep thinking about that day,” Rin said softly. “I…I was just so embarrassed that you saw me like that. It wouldn’t have been bad at all if i’d been alone, but because you were there…” Rin trailed off and sighed heavily. “I just don’t want you to see me as anything less than perfect.”

Sousuke smiled as he buried his face in Rin’s hair. “I understand that you’re embarrassed, but you shouldn’t be. I know my saying you shouldn’t be embarrassed won’t immediately change anything, but think of like this…no one knows you like I do. No one has known you for as long as I have. If there’s anyone that you shouldn’t be embarrassed about, it’s me.”

“I know,” Rin mumbled. “Things are different now, though. I love you so much and I don’t want you to leave me over something like…me pissing myself.”

“Rin, it’s not like it happens everyday,” Sousuke said before sighing. “Besides, pissing yourself would be the last thing I’d leave you over.”

Rin frowned the slightest bit. "What does that mean?” he asked softly, thinking it a strange thing for Sousuke to say.

The brunet cleared his throat and shrugged his good shoulder. “Don’t worry about it. I’m just saying there could be way worse things, so don’t worry.”

Rin nodded slowly before licking his lips. “So, you’re not mad then?” he asked slowly.

“Not at all,” Sousuke replied. “I’ve just been concerned about you and why you were ignoring me. Now that I know, I’m fine.”

Sousuke kissed Rin’s cheek and Rin smiled widely as he held onto the older man. 

“Ok,” he said softly. 

The two shared a hug and kiss before they settled in for bed once more. Rin was pleased to know that their relationship was still in tact, that Sousuke wasn’t angry with him for his indiscretion. He was on cloud nine and slept better than he had in weeks that night.

The next day Rin sat alone in their apartment after Sousuke headed off for his morning classes. He’d had his morning run, showered, and ate. There was nothing more to do than relax and before he settled in to watch television and veg out, Rin opened Sousuke’s nearby laptop to check the news send a few emails. 

As he opened the browser, several icons displayed Sousuke’s recent history and while Rin would have normally ignored them, a website reading ‘OMORASHI’ stuck out to him and his breath caught in his throat as he clicked the link.

Almost immediately Rin wished he hadn’t clicked the link. Every thumbnail had a person in a state of complete desperation and the related tags were more than he needed to see. He quickly closed the laptop and looked out of the window before sliding a hand over his face, wondering what to do with this new information.

Rin sat and stewed over his new discovery for hours and when Sousuke returned to the apartment, he didn’t have a chance.

“Rin, you here?” Sousuke called as he set his backpack down in the kitchen. He didn’t make it another few steps before Rin was suddenly there, in his face. “Uh, hey.”

“You bastard,” Rin hissed.

“What?”

“Don’t what me! God, you’re such an asshole. I should’ve known. How long has this been going on? Were you gonna tell me about this or just…keep this  **magnificent**  secret to yourself? God, I can’t believe I let you touch me. I can’t believe I let you comfort me!”

Sousuke reached out to touch Rin’s arm. “What’re you even talking about?”

“You know  **exactly**  what I’m talking about,” Rin said as he shrugged off Sousuke’s hand. “Your piss fetish.”

Sousuke stilled and stared at Rin for a moment before sighing heavily and shrugging his shoulders. “Well, I guess it’s out there now,” he mumbled. “How’d you find out?”

“I was going to use your computer and it was there in your recent history,” Rin spat. 

“Ah, right,” Sousuke said as he sat down at the table. 

“How can you be so nonchalant?!” Rin asked. “You used me for your fantasy.”

“Now just hold on a minute,” Sousuke said. “I didn’t even know I liked it until I saw you that night and I felt awful for getting hard over it, but…it just happened. I’m sorry, though. I never meant to hurt you. That night you were so embarrassed and I just wanted to make everything ok for you, Rin. I tried to make things better.”

Rin bit his lip and thought back to how Sousuke had lovingly undressed him and bathed him while he cried his eyes out. He remembered Sousuke’s large, warm hands as they caressed his skin and how he’d worn one of Sousuke’s oversized shirts to bed.

“You did make things better,” Rin said as his voice broke. “That’s why this hurts. You know it upset me and you’re looking at people do this.”

Sousuke shook his head. “I only looked at one video to see if I was into it and I know shouldn’t have, but I did. I’m sorry.”

Rin watched Sousuke for a moment before he wiped his eyes and sniffled, unable to look at him. He felt as though Sousuke had betrayed him by enjoying something that had so deeply upset him, but there was something else, another emotion.

Jealousy.

Was he so easy to forget? Could Sousuke watch anyone do the things that turned him on? Was Rin not special? He bit at his lip and tried to ignore Sousuke as he wrapped those muscular arms around his waist. 

"Rin,” Sousuke whispered, kissing his ear. “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry I hurt you. I’ll never look at those types of things again.”

“What do you mean…those types of things?” Rin asked softly, voice small.

Sousuke arched a brow and placed his head on Rin’s shoulder. “Pee things?”

“I’d rather you just…not watch porn things.”

Sousuke stilled for a moment before quickly putting things together. “You’re jealous, aren’t you? It’s not even that I watched something that embarrassed you, it’s the fact that I watched someone else. Jeez, Rin.”

Rin flushed deeply and huffed. “Well, you’re mine, aren’t you? You’re my boyfriend. You shouldn’t be watching other people do those sorts of things. We can have sex. You can watch me do dirty things to myself. I’ll even do your pee stuff, but no watching other people. I don’t like that at all.”

A slow smirk came over Sousuke’s lips and he looked into Rin’s eyes. 

“Deal,” he whispered.


End file.
